Many people have an active lifestyle which means that they are engaged in and are practicing a sport or fitness activity almost every day in life, where the health awareness aspect is in common for all.
The reason or motivation behind their engagement could be very different, for example body physic improvement, performance enhancement, weight loss, or just activity enjoyment. These frequent activities need time planning, e.g. for families with children at school and parents at work. Many persons pack and bring their gym bag in the morning for heading to the gym or sports field straight after school or work.
Powder supplements, such as protein supplements, meal replacement meals and nutritional additives are commonly used to increase performance and to support building of muscles both among professional sportsmen, athletes, body-builders and ordinary people training at the gyms and fitness-centers.
Consumers of powder supplements often purchase large containers or bulk quantities of such powders. A small single serving portion of the powders should be combined with water or other suitable liquid for consumption. It is recommended by the suppliers that the protein supplements should not be mixed in advance of the consumption as protein can denature in water over time. Because of this, the consumers have to bring one or several small portions of powder in plastic bags or in separate containers to be added to water in a water bottle at the job site or school before the activity, or after the workout at the gym. If an ordinary water bottle is used, often clumps of protein powder will remain unsolved in the liquid mixture, and a smooth textured drink is not obtained despite intense shaking of the bottle.
The patent document SE 534 145 describes a shaker for storing, transportation and mixing powder supplements with a liquid. The shaker comprises an ordinary vessel and one or more removable compartments for storing powders and additional capsules, which are attached to a bottom of the vessel. The vessel comprises a cone shaped mesh arranged at the top of the vessel that is intended for mixing the powder with the liquid. The compartments have to be removed from the bottom of the vessel for adding the powder to the liquid or for taking out the capsules.
The patent application US 2015/0250349 describes a shaker bottle having an open top vessel for retaining a liquid and a lid assembly for closing the vessel. The lid assembly comprises a storage chamber for keeping powder supplements and a releasable bottom member for sealing the storage chamber, thus separating the storage chamber from the liquid in the vessel. The powder is added to the liquid of the vessel when the bottom member is released, wherein the bottom member acts as a mixing ball.
Also, different shaker bottles are presented that comprise a kit of accessories such as one or several separate containers for storing powder supplements and additional pills or capsules, and separate plastic or steel devices, e.g. a wire ball or a steel spring for mixing the powder with liquid. Such shaker bottles are bulky in a bag due to several different parts. Also, the contamination risk of the interior of such bottles is obvious, since several parts are kept outside the shaker bottle at transportation, and thereafter is positioned within the shaker bottle at use.
The existing shaker bottles on the market have limitations regarding e.g. bulkiness at transportation, the hygienic aspect, and the functionality in regard to store of powder supplements and the mixing procedure.
There is a demand from athletes and ordinary active people to get rid of the inconvenience of bringing a bulky shaker bottle and accessories from one location to another, and to find a shaker bottle that is functional and easy to handle for supporting an effective and time saving way to perform both at work or school and at the gym or sports arena.
Hence, an improved shaker bottle for athletes and ordinary active persons for supply of liquid and nutrient or powder supplements would be advantageous.